Bratz Trips: Spain!
by bratzfan11011
Summary: Bratz are now going to spain! Yasmin starts to get daja - voo when she meets up with an old friend
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own bratz MGA© DOES_

Monday

Jade woke up this morning half alive! The girls were having a sleepover so they'd been up most of the night. Jade was in the bed, Sasha dibbed the sofa in her bedroom, Cloe and Yasmin were in their sleeping bags. Cloe and Sasha were up talking "Morning Kool Kat!" Cloe said "Morning!" Jade replied with a yawn. We all looked at Yasmin and smiled.

"She looks so peaceful!" Sasha said walking over to Jade's stereo

"What are you?" Jade started but Sasha shushed her. We watched as Sasha turned up the volume slowly until it was full blast she then pressed play and music blasted out! We looked at Yasmin who was still asleep. Cloe walked up and shook her till she woke up.

"Morning guys! You tried the loud music prank didn't you?" Yasmin giggled

"Yeah, but you didn't wake up!" Sasha said with a smile

"I have one older brother, one lil' brother and one lil' sister! I know every trick in the book!" Yasmin Smiled. We then got dressed it was around 6am so The Kyle Fisher show was on. We all looked slamming! Jade was in a white sleeveless with my Kool Kat logo on. Bunny-boo had on pretty much what Jade had on except hers had a bunny boo logo on. Angel had a Bratz rock angel concert t-shirt. Yasmin had a cameo strapless tube top and a white hat on. We watched the show.

"I love this show!" Cloe said

"Same here." Sasha said

"Is this the one were the Mother kicked out her 8 year old because her new husband didn't like her?" Yasmin asked

"I think so." Jade said, the show ended at seven. Yasmin went to the bathroom so she missed the ending. Suddenly Jades music went off full blast turns out I forgot about my alarm! My parents weren't home but my Cousin, Eithan, was. His parents were in jail so he was staying here. Suddenly Jade heard his door slam and Sasha went and turned it off. When Jades door opened Eithan came in obviously angry!

"Why is your music so loud?" Eithan said annoyed

"We were trying to prank Yasmin!" Jade said, Eithan was about to have a go at her but Yasmin came out the bathroom when he saw what she was wearing he just stared.

"Hey Eithan." Yasmin said

"Hi, anyway turn it down next time ok?" Eithan said still looking at Yasmin

"Okay." Jade said suddenly Yasmin's phone went off and she went to answer it, when she left the room we all stared at Eithan.

"You like Yasmin! You like Yasmin!" Jade said

"Oh get lost!" Eithan said

"Admit it E!" Sasha said "You got it! You got it bad!"

"Fine!" Eithan admitted "Not a word to Yasmin though!"

"Awww that's so sweet! The Oldest of our guy friends likes our youngest bratz girl!" Cloe cooed, Eithan rolled his eyes and left, Yasmin came back in beaming

"Guy's guess what." Yasmin said

"What pretty princess?" Cloe asked

"That was El Club's owner Carlos Gretingo! He wants the bratz rock angles to preform and write an issue on Madrid for the magazine! The boys have been invited to!" Yasmin squealed

"Wait reality check! We can't speak Spanish!" Cloe said

"Cloe!" Yasmin, Sasha and Jade shouted

"What?" Cloe asked after pillows were thrown at her

"Yasmin's from Barcelona, In Spain!" Sasha said face palming

"Really I thought she was French!" Cloe said

"Nope! Spanish!" Yasmin said

After a few phone calls it was all set!


	2. Phone Call

Friday!

The gang was all in the plane Cloe was next to Cameron (Her boyfriend); Sasha was sitting with Kobe her boyfriend, Jade was next to her boyfriend Dylan. Eithan had sat next to Yasmin before anyone else could. The Girls thought It was so sweet you see Yasmin is the youngest out of all of them Eithan is 4 month's older than her and he's the oldest the rest of us were born in June or July.

"Guy's let's play secrets!" Dylan said

"No way babe! That game ends in tears!" Jade said her arm round Dylan

"Ok fine! We get one chicken each!"

"Fine!" They all said

"Who do you guy's fancy?" Dylan Asked "I fancy Jade!"

"I fancy Dylan as he's my boyfriend!" Jade said

"Cloe Of course!" Cameron said

"Ok as we are all going to say who we are going out with! Only Eithan and Yas can answer!" Dylan said

"Ok Yasmin you first!" Jade said winking at me and Sasha

"Well…A boy named Alejo he used to live next door to me but I moved into America so nothing happened!" Yasmin said thoughtfully, Jade then looked at me and Sasha shocked

"Eithan your turn!" Cameron said

"Chicken!" Eithan said

"So she's in this room! Or plane!" Dylan said, Eithan nodded. After an hour of secrets they finally landed. It took two hours to get through baggage claim it dragged and dragged. They had one more bag to collect then they could go, suddenly Sasha Pulled Cloe, Jade, Dylan and Cameron to one side. "This is bad! Yasmin doesn't like Eithan back!" Sasha said

"So?" Dylan said

"You guys didn't know?" Jade asked

"We knew but we don't think it's a big deal!" Cameron answered

"It is! All the other time's we date outside our friendship group it goes wrong." Sasha snapped

"We don't wanna see Yasmin heartbroken!" Jade finished. When they finally got out they went straight to the hotel. Yasmin checked them in while they went over the article assignments.

"Gracias señorita!" Yasmin said to the clerk before coming over "Ready guys?" She asked "Yeah!" The rest of them said before looking at Jade and Dylan who were making out right there on the sofa. Suddenly the Spanish Clerk came over

"No hagas a cabo en el vestíbulo es grave!" She screamed, they all looked at Yasmin (including Jade and Dylan) "She said don't make out in the lobby it is gross!" Yasmin translated for us Jade and Dylan stood up and walked to our room with the rest of the bratz.

"Dios mío!" Yasmin said under her breath. When they got to their room they found there were three rooms with double beds and one room with two single beds. Yasmin and Eithan ended up in the single beds the other couples were together. "Yasmin." Eithan said unpacking their stuff in their room "Yeah?" Yasmin replied the others and I were listening through the door.

"Will you…" Eithan started he was trying to ask her out but her beautiful brown eyes intimidated him

"Yes Eithan?" Yasmin said getting inpatient,

"Will you teach me Spanish?" He ended up saying

"Ok." Yasmin said

We all went to bed early except Eithan and Yasmin. They sat down to start learning, Eithan was doing well and suddenly their eyes met and they both moved in but just before their lips met Yasmin's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hola Yasmin aquí." Yasmin said

"Hey Pretty Princess!" a male voice answered

"No way! Alejo!" Yasmin said as her eyes lit up, Eithan winced

"Yes way! Heard you were in Spain so I gave you a call!" Alejo said Yasmin screamed with happiness which woke the other's up. Soon they all came in.

"What's going on?" Jade asked the others

"Yasmin got a phone call from Alejo!" Eithan said angrily

"I don't believe it!" Yasmin said

"Yeah! So wanna meet up tomorrow?" Alejo asked

"Yeah, you could help me with my article!" Yasmin said

"Ok call me when you found out what you have to write about." Said Alejo

"Later Chico!" Yasmin said

"Adios Chica!" He said before they both hung up, she looked at the others who were actually scared as she acted so different in Spain wilder!

"Sorry guys did I wake you?" She said

"Yeah." Jade said

"Don't worry about it." Sasha said.


	3. The Date

**The Date**

The gang was all round a table ready to receive their assignments which Sasha had sorted out for them.

"Ok! Jade and Dylan, you guys are doing Spanish Fashion!" Sasha announced

"Awesome!" Jade said

"Cloe and Cameron, you guys are going to look at Madrid's hot spots!" Sasha said

"Brilliant." Cloe said cuddling up to Cameron

"Kobe and I are on Latino Music!" Sasha said "Eithan you can do Spanish Food!"

"Yum!" Eithan said

"And Yasmin, you ok to do a review on El Club?" Sasha asked

"Yeah!" Yasmin said, taking her phone out

_Alejo, I have to review El Club. Meet me in room 607 at 3:30_

_Pretty Princess_

_XXX_

Eithan glared he wanted to meet this Alejo guy and tell him to step off Yasmin. Jade went on her laptop whilst Dylan, Kobe, Cameron and Eithan threw a football around. Sasha and Cloe were sorting out the magazine cover. Yasmin was reading her novel when she got a reply from Alejo.

_Yas, that's easy I'm on my way now do you, have any euros?_

_Al_

_XXXX_

Yasmin put her book down and went into her suitcase and got her purse. She emptied the contents over the table. She had three hundred euros from when she lived in Spain. She texted Alejo with how much she had on her. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasha went to open it there was a tall boy at the door. "Hola señorita, I am looking for Yasmin." Alejo said

"Hey Alejo, these are my friends Sasha, Cloe, Jade, Cameron, Dylan, Kobe and Eithan." Yasmin said coming out of her room. Alejo blinked "You've grown!" He said dumbly, Eithan glared at Alejo he didn't like this guy. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice,

"Kirsty! Kayce! Where are my bags?" Burdine said

"Oh!" Sasha said

"My!" Yasmin said

"Gosh!" Jade said as the girls exchanged looks. Alejo went white "Umm Yasmin lets go…like now!" He said grabbing her arm "Bye guys…I guess!" she said. Alejo sat on a black motorbike and gave Yasmin a helmet. Yasmin sat on and held on to Alejo tightly and he sped down the road towards the club. They parked _outside_ the club. "I want to show you something first." Alejo said and he led her over to a wall, Yasmin looked at the wall she noticed A.M + Y.R on it.

"Oh my god! We wrote that back when we came here with our parents one summer!" Yasmin said. Alejo nodded and walked her into the club. They took a seat at a table next to the dance floor and started writing about the club. "Do you want a drink?" Alejo asked

"Si!" Yasmin said "Mango smoothie."

"Cool." He said winking as he got up. Yasmin finished up her article and got out her phone.

_Bunny Boo, Finished my article! Going to hang here for a bit text me if you need me!_

_Pretty Princess _

_XXXXXX_

Alejo came back with the drinks, he sat down and read the article. "It's good." He shouted above the music "Thanks I had a handsome guy to help!" She shouted back, Alejo grinned. Yasmin felt her phone vibrate

_Pretty Princess, Good job don't stay out to late I think Eithan's going to wait up for you, I don't know why_

_Bunny Boo_

_Xxxx_

"So Yas wanna dance?" Alejo said when they finished their drinks. "Sure!" Yasmin said as they got up. Yasmin didn't notice Alejo nodding at the DJ to put a slow song on, when the song came on Alejo put his hand around Yasmin's waist and Yasmin put her arms round Alejo's neck, and they danced. Meanwhile

"I'm expecting someone to drop by tonight! It's part of my plan to get rid of the bratz best righter!" Burdine said on the phone to someone. She hung up and laughed evilly!

Eithan, Cloe, Cameron, Kobe and Sasha were watching The Kyle Fisher show. Suddenly they heard a motorbike coming up the road. They all rushed to the window to watch out for Yasmin who had just pulled up. Alejo helped her off. "I had a good time." Yasmin said

"Me too! It was good to see you." Alejo said hugging her, he went to kiss her and she stepped back. And they both laughed before Yasmin came inside and got into the lift. When she got to her room she opened the door and was ambushed with questions from Eithan.

"What did you do?" Eithan finished

"Wrote the article had a smoothie and danced that's it." Yasmin said confused, she gave her article to Sasha. Then she went to bed.


	4. Back Home

Back home with bad news

Friday soon came and the bratz preformed their concert. As the gang were walking through the lobby door they saw Alejo handing something to Burdine. "Is that my interview?" Yasmin shouted

"Yasmin! I'm sorry but you left without saying good bye! You left me heart broken! So to get revenge I gained your trust and took all of your articles and gave them to Your Thing! You've doomed your own friends!" Alejo said laughing

"Guys I didn't know!" Yasmin said starting to cry

"Your scum!" Cloe said to Yasmin

"I can't believe you Yasmin!" Sasha said

"You said we could trust him!" Jade shouted

"I don't believe this!" Dylan snapped

"Don't talk to us Yasmin!" Eithan said as they all went up to their room

Yasmin had gone into depression. When they got back to America their parents were waiting for them they noticed how Yasmin was being cut out of the group they didn't say anything. Jade and Cloe were staying at Sasha's all week so only Sasha's parents picked them up. They all got into the coach Yasmin's brother rented to take them all home.

"Yasmin, come here please." Yasmin's mother said. "We need to talk; I can't live with your father anymore and he can't pay child support so you are the closest to your father and I want you to go to university like your brother. So you are going to Spain to live with Grandmother!"

"WHAT!" Yasmin shouted

"Sorry Yasmin. You can go now." Yasmin left her mother and siblings and sat alone. The other teens were listening.

"I don't believe it!" Eithan said

"It's good we don't want to be around her anyway." Sasha said

"Yeah, but it was her who lost the tickets and made us a band in England." Cloe said

"And she saved us from the bear." Jade said

"And the magazine was her idea!" Kobe thought

"I guess we were hard on her." Sasha admitted

"Yasmin's been depressed since our parents started fighting." Danielle said turning round

"Really?" Cameron said feeling bad

"Yeah, oh and she has a crush on Eithan!" Roberto said also turning round

"It's in her diary!" Danielle said again

"Really!" Eithan said happily. Yasmin took over driving and Enrique went to talk to their mother. This was getting to much for Yasmin her exams coming up, friends hated her, moving to Spain parents splitting and never seeing her dad again. Even when Enrique came back over to drive and she was walking back to her seat it was going round and round her head all her problems and then she got dizzy, and her heart hurt she clench her chest and stumbled the last thing she remembered was Jade shouting "Yasmin? Call 911!"

When Yasmin woke up she was home and a doctor was next to her. "What happened?" She said

"You're awake that's good. You had a heart attack and you should be fine." The doctor smiled

"Where's my family?" Yasmin asked

"At a friend's house…a Sasha I think." He answered

"Ok." When the doctor left Yasmin went downstairs and had some water. The doctor said the heart attack was minor so she'd be fine to go to Sasha's but she had to take it easy. She got dressed and grabbed her keys. She got into her car and went to Sasha's. When she parked she went up to the door and rang the door bell. Her brother Roberto answered.

"Hello!...YASMIN!" He shouted

"Who?" Yasmin joked

"Not funny!" He said hugging her Danielle was next followed by Enrique they all hugged the second oldest.

"I thought you were dead!" Danielle said crying

"It'll take more than that chicos!" Yasmin said then Yasmin's parents arrived!

"I have to leave now my friends hate me!" Yasmin said "Tell you what I can't wait to go to Spain!"

"Ok chica." Her mother said

she walked back to her car. Suddenly Sasha ran up to the car

"Come with me!" She said

"Huh! You hate me!" Yasmin stuttered walking upstairs

"Nope you were forgiven!" Sasha said, the got to Sasha's room and went in and everyone shouted surprise

"Wow guys I don't know what to say!" Yasmin said

"We felt bad." Jade said

"We shouldn't of shouted at you it wasn't your fault." Cloe said, after a hug they all partied. At about midnight Yasmin was on Sasha's balcony. Eithan saw her and came outside. Cloe, Jade and Sasha watched through the glass doors.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." Yasmin said "Eithan I'm sorry about all of this!"

"Don't worry about it." Eithan said "Yasmin, I love you. Would you like to go out some time?"

"Sure Eithan." Yasmin smiled

"Yes!" Eithan shouted giving Yasmin a hug. The Bratz girls awed.

The End


End file.
